Gara-Gara Mantan
by PandaB0
Summary: Aomine dan Kuroko sedang asik camping walaupun Aomine sangat menyebalkan disini. Namun kehadiran Kise sang mantan yang genit memberikan sedikit sentuhan unik di dalam hubungan mereka.


Gara-Gara Mantan

Author: PandaB0

NP: maafkan daku kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan maupun tekhnis bermain di sini. Author baru qaqa.

SINOPSIS: Aomine dan Kuroko sedang asik camping walaupun Aomine sangat menyebalkan disini. Namun kehadiran Kise sang mantan yang genit memberikan sedikit sentuhan unik di dalam hubungan mereka.

Happy reading \^0^/

-Aomine POV-

"Hei disana ada banyak pohon tumbang, kita cari tempat duduk di sana." Saran Akashi si ketua regu. Kami dari komunitas pecinta alam melakukan camping di hutan, komunitas kami terdiri dari berbagai mahasiswa di kampus-kampus yang berbeda sehingga memperluas jaringan kami. Tanpa terduga aku bertemu kembali dengan sahabatku saat SMP, Kise.

Kise hanya tersenyum ketika dia duduk di seberangku, aku mengangguk. Dia jauh lebih tampan dari pada dulu, bahkan sekarang dia memiliki badan yang atletis. Saat aku asik memperhatikan Kise mendadak aku dikejutkan oleh siraman air, "Woi!" teriakku kasar.

Kulirik di samping ada Kuroko yang memegang air botol dan dia terjatuh, dia kembali bangkit dengan jalan terpincang, dia berusaha mengelap wajah dan dadaku yang basah, "Gak usah!" bentakku. Aku tidak suka dia terlihat perhatian di depan umum, memalukan, aku takut karena dia kekasihku.

"Aomine.. kau pasti haus..." tanyanya sambil menyodorkan air mineral dengan tangan bergetar, aku menatapnya tajam.

"Gak..." ucapku dingin dan menepis tangannya hingga air tadi tumpah. Dia menghela nafas berat akan jawabanku itu, aku hanya merokok sambil menghembuskan asapnya dengan beban. Rupanya Kuroko tadi berusaha memberiku minum sehingga dia berjalan tergesa-gesa dan jatuh.

Dia tertunduk dengan wajah suram, aku lirik dia yang mengenakan kaos pendek dan celana putih, membuat luka di sikut dan lututnya bisa aku lihat. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah, aku terlalu sering kasar dengannya. "Ikut aku.." perintahku pada Kuroko. Dia mengangguk antusias.

Aku mengajaknya ke belakang pohon yang cukup besar dan jauh dari kerumunan anak-anak lain, aku dorong Kuroko ke pohon itu, dia terlihat tegang akan tindakanku, aku mendekatkan wajah dengannya, hidung kami bersentuhan, aku mengecup lembut pipi chuby-nya kemudian aku membungkuk, aku mengecup lututnya dengan lembut, "Maaf, kau jadi terluka." desisku penuh penyesalan.

Kuroko tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerah, dia menggeleng, ikut membungkuk kemudian memeluk leherku dengan gemas. Dia tidak banyak bicara, dia orang yang datar tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, aku suka semua yang ada di dia, tubuhnya yang mungil, wajahnya yang imut, aromanya yang halus meskipun berkeringat seperti sekarang, dia membuatku bergairah, aku menggesekkan hidungku pada pipinya, turun ke lehernya, aku melumat lehernya perlahan tapi aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara Kise, "Ehem... Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan.."

Tubuhku kaku seketika, aku langsung mendorong Kuroko menjauh, Kise menangkap tubuh Kuroko sebelum terbanting ke tanah, Kuroko juga terlihat gugup. "Tetsu, kau duluan ke rombongan, aku mau bicara dengan Kise." Perintahku.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar, aku juga menatap bingung tapi Kise langsung merangkulku, "Bro kau terlihat ketakutan, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan senyuman menyebalkan seolah tak tau apa-apa.

"Kau lihat yang tadi kan? Aku harap kau bisa menyimpannya dan pura-pura gak terjadi apa-apa." Pintaku, berusaha berkompromi.

"Ummm gimana ya... aku mau saja, tapi ada syaratnya. Bagi Kurokocchi dong denganku." ucapnya santai.

Aku langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kise kemudian mendorongnya ke pohon, "Kau jangan macam-macam dengan kekasihku, Kise!"

Kise tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk dadaku, "Kau gak berubah ya, masih jadi sobatku yang tempramen. Berarti Kurokocchi cowok yang hebat dong." aku menatap mata sinis Kise, ada yang aneh dari sosok sahabatku ini.

"Kau yaoi juga?" tanyaku.

Kise menaikkan keningnya, "Begitulah.."

Aku menggeleng, "Kau gak pernah cerita."

Kise tertawa mengejek, "Waktu SMP aku belum menyadarinya, kau juga kan. Tapi tanpa sengaja kita pernah melakukan hal menyimpang kan dulu, ingat ciuman pertamamu, Aominecchi.." Kise mengusap bibirku dengan jempolnya, aku sedikit merinding. Yeah.. aku baru sadar jika dulu aku pernah tertarik dengannya hanya saja dulu aku tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku dan tidak pernah mengakuinya.

"Eniwei, Kurokocchi itu hebat.. aku merindukan tubuhnya..." desis Kise yang sontak membuat mataku membulat, kucengkram lebih kuat kerahnya.

"Maksudmu apa hah?!" bentakku kesal.

"Tanyakan saja dengan Kurokocchi." Kise kembali menatapku dengan tatapan memuakkan. Ada apa dengannya, dia terasa asing di mataku, aku merasa dia sainganku disini.

"Gak usah berbelat-belit!" aku meraung muak.

Kise menarik leherku, "Tampan, berikan aku satu ciuman terlebih dahulu." Godanya.

Aku langsung mendorongnya dan menjaga jarak, dia terlihat seperti seorang maniak sekarang, aku hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

-Kuroko POV-

Satu kata untuk hari ini, Lelah.. ya bagaimana tidak, Aomine memerintahkanku membawa tas besarnya sehingga aku memiliki dua beban di belakang dan juga depan tubuhku. Hari ini Aomine lebih sensitif dari pada biasanya, dia terlihat seperti gadis yang kena PMS dan terus membuatku serba salah.

Saat yang lain sibuk membuat tenda, aku tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhku, aku hanya bersendar di pohon sambil menatap lututku yang terluka karena jatuh tadi, haah aku sangat ceroboh. Obat merah yang aku minta dari ketua tadi segera aku aku oleskan pada lukaku, tapi saat Aomine memanggilku, dengan sigap aku berdiri, "Tetsu! Ambilkan minuman.."

Aku gelabakan mencari minuman, dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah Aomine yang sedang membuat tenda. Aku menatapnya lekat, dia sangat sexy dengan keringat yang ada di tubuh coklatnya yang terukir indah, bicepnya membuatku gemas ingin memeluk lengannya. Aku malah melayang dalam hayalanku dan lagi-lagi kena semprot Aomine, "Malah bengong lagi! Bantuin bikin tenda kek!"

Aku meremas tanganku, "Ta-tapi.. aku gak bisa.."

"Semuanya aja gak bisa! Bisamu apa sih! Jadi cowok gak berguna." ucapannya terlalu tajam, dadaku terasa sesak, sering hal seperti ini aku rasakan tapi aku hanya bisa memasang wajah datar dan mengangguk lemah mengiyakan segala tuduhannya, padahal hatiku menangis.

Tapi dari belakang ada yang merangkulku, "Hei hei.. jangan terlalu kasar, aku tidak suka kekasih yang tidak bisa menghargai kekasihnya. Karena kau akan menyesal sepertiku, suatu hari nanti." ternyata suara Kise.

Padahal suara Kise pelan seolah berbisik tapi itu cukup membuat Aomine gelabakan, "Kau benar-benar ya Kise! Lepasin dia sekarang!"

Dengan suara lantang Kise menjawab, "Kurokocchi kita teman kan, kenapa Aominecchi pelit sekali sih. Memangnya Kurokocchi apamu Aominecchi?" ucapan itu sukses membuat anak-anak yang lain mengalihkan perhatian pada kami. Aomine hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggenggam tinjunya.

"A-aku mau mandi duluan... Akashi-kun dimana sungainya?" tanyaku pada ketua.

Aku lihat kini Kise yang menolong Aomine yang membuat tenda, Kise suka sekali menggodanya. Ini mengkhawatirkanku, "Gak jauh dari sini Tetsuya, kamu jalan aja lurus kesana.." ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan. Aku mengangguk, mengambil peralatan mandi sebelum akhirnya pergi ke sungai.

Paling nyaman memang mandi di saat sepi seperti ini, aku kurang terbiasa mengekspose badanku di keramaian, aku malu. Aku mengusap badanku dengan sabun meski pun badanku terendam air sungai hingga dada. Airnya sangat sejuk di sore yang panas dan melelahkan, membuatku tenang dan menghayalkan masa lalu.

Waktu itu aku masih kelas dua SMA, salah satu temanku yang kaya raya mengadakan pesta ulang tahun yang sangat mewah di suatu hotel, aku cukup canggung disana karena tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Tapi Murasakibara, nama temanku yang sedang berulang tahun itu menarikku, dia mengajakku ke tengah aula, aku benar-benar malu.

Disana dia menghadapkanku dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih dewasa denganku, "Hei aku tantang kalian berdua untuk berlomba minum." Ucapnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening khawatir saat melihat jejeran gelas di atas meja, ini minuman keras, "Aku gak bisa."

"Jangan pengecut Kuroko... kau pasti bisa." Bujuk Murasakibara sambil merangkulku. "Kamu gak mungkin mempermalukan dirimu di depan umum kan?" bisiknya jahil.

Aku menatap sekitar, sangat ramai, rasanya kepalaku pusing, aku berada di tengah-tengah keramaian, aku malu.. aku bingung dan dengan mantab aku memutuskan menerima tantangan itu. Aku yang masih polos dan tidak pernah menyentuh minuman keras dibuat mual, dengan menahan nafas aku terus menenggak minuman itu, berusaha mengalahkan lawanku namun hanya lima gelas kemampuanku. Aku benar-benar pusing, aku berjalan tak keruan, mataku berkunang-kunang dan ketika aku sadar aku harus dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidur di suatu kamar hotel, tanpa mengenakan pakaian dan ada seorang lelaki pirang di sampingku.

Aku histeris, aku ketakutan, apalagi saat merasakan panas dan perih pada anusku aku semakin ketakutan, "Hei tenang... semuanya baik-baik saja.." bujuknya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Jangan sentuh!" aku benar-benar geli dengan tubuhku sendiri, aku menepisnya berkali-kali saat dia berusaha menyentuhku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi yang pasti tubuhku di penuhi bercak merah dan itu membuatku semakin panik. Tanpa memperdulikan sakitku, aku kabur.

Kupikir saat itu semuanya berakhir, ternyata kami kembali bertemu di sekolah. Dia sangat antusias akan kehadiranku, terus mengejarku setiap saat. Ternyata namanya Kise.

Awalnya aku selalu menepis kehadirannya, dia menakutkan. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku luluh. Dia pemuda yang sangat ramah dan ceria, yang terpenting dia tidak mudah menyerah mendapatkan hatiku. Dia orang pertama yang mengenalkanku akan cinta. Aku terlalu pemalu untuk mendekatkan diri dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain sehingga tidak memiliki pengalaman cinta.

Tapi Kise, dia orang yang membuatku merasa berarti, aku hanya pemuda dengan tampang pas-pasan tapi dia yang tampan mau mendekatiku, aku merasa seperti cinderella dibuatnya. Dia mewarnai hari-hariku, sosoknya yang menyenangkan tidak pernah membuatku bosan dan di dekatnya adalah candu.

Tapi satu yang membuatku lelah dalam hubungan kami, dia maniak sex. Aku benar-benar lelah mengabulkan tiap permintaan bercintanya, pagi, malam bahkan di toilet sekolah pun dia memperkosaku. Saat aku menolak, tidak segan-segan dia memukuliku. Dia bilang eranganku adalah daya tarik yang tidak dimiliki lelaki lain, aku sangat ekspresif.

Aku semakin ketakutan dengan sikap Kise yang semakin psikopat tiap harinya, dia terlalu posesif, aku tidak boleh mengobrol dengan siapapun, dia akan menghajarku sampai aku sekarat di rumah sakit berkali-kali.

Aku sering memutusinya, tapi dia menangis bahkan tidak segan bersujud di depanku, mengungkapkan betapa dia mencintaiku, dia tidak ingin berpisah, dia bisa gila tanpaku. Aku kembali luluh, tapi dia kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Sehingga aku tidak lagi memberinya kesempatan, dia sangat murka, dia nyaris membunuhku malam itu, "Kau gila Kise-kun! Bebaskan aku! Aku sudah tidak sanggup.." lirihku dengan air mata yang berkucuran.

Dia meraih sebuah botol, dia pecahkan sehingga membuat ujungnya runcing, dia menatapku dengan wajah datar dan juga air mata yang berlinangan, "Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kurokocchi... kau segalanya!" bentak Kise.

Aku mundur secara perlahan, "Kau pasti bisa Kise-kun, aku mohon ayo kita jalani hidup masing-masing." Bujukku dengan nada lembut.

"Kalau aku gak bisa memilikimu, maka gak akan ada orang lain yang bisa. Ayo kita mati bersama.. haha.." dia tertawa mengerikan.. dia benar-benar mengerikan.

Dia menerjangku, membuat bahuku tergores, aku menendangnya, aku terus berlari berusaha mencari pintu tapi semua terkunci, aku mengambil kursi untuk menghancurkan jendelanya tapi Kise kembali berteriak, "Kurokocchi! Kalau kamu pergi aku bakalan bunuh diri! Aku serius..." ancamnya. Bukan hanya sekedar ancaman karena dia benar-benar menggores nadinya dengan kaca membuat lantai berlimbahan darah.

Aku panik, tapi aku tidak iba meskipun dia merintih-rintih dalam sekaratnya, aku hanya menelepon ambulans ke alamat ini kemudian melarikan diri. Aku langsung pindah sekolah dan rumah, aku berusaha menghilang dari kehidupan Kise walaupun sangat menyesakkan. Tapi semua demi keselamatanku. Aku tidak menyangka cinta bisa segila ini.

Sedangkan Aomine adalah seniorku di kampus, tidak ada yang special dari pertemuan kami. Dia hanya kaka tingkat yang sangat judes saat ospek, sangat hobi membullyku, tapi dia memanfaatkan kepanitiaan ospeknya untuk mendapatkan nopeku, menghubungiku setiap hari, walaupun saat di depan umum dia sangat galak, tapi jika berduaan dia sangat romantis. Dia hanya terlalu takut akan image yaoi-nya terbongkar.

Dia menyatakan cinta padaku, aku tidak menolak karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Lebih setahun aku kesepian dan kurasa saatnya aku membuka lembaran baru. Tapi melihat perlakuan Aomine aku seolah djavu dengan pengalamanku dulu bersama Kise. Entah sampai kapan tubuhku mampu menerima perlakuan kasarnya, mungkin aku masocist, kali ini aku menikmati perilaku kasarnya dan mampu bertahan lebih setahun dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi aku dan Aomine tidak pernah melakukan hubungan sex, aku tidak tau apa alasannya, aku sering menggodanya tapi dia seolah menahan diri walau aku menyadari pedangnya sudah mengacung angkuh. Apapun perlakuannya, aku mencintainya, apapun darinya. Karena dengan bertambahnya kedewasaanku aku belajar bahwa cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang beralasan, aku tidak akan pernah menemukan yang sempurna.

Jika aku mencintai karena rupa, maka cinta itu menghilang ketika kami menua...

Jika aku mencintai karena sikap, maka cinta itu bisa menghilang ketika sikapnya berubah...

Pada kenyataannya, hati dan sikap manusia bisa berubah kapan pun.

Aku mencintai Aomine apapun dia.

SPLASSSH!

Aku sangat terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunan saat ada seseorang muncul di depanku ketika aku mandi di sungai, "Hei... lama banget mandinya, onani ya.." tanyanya dengan senyum nakal.

"Kise-kun.." desisku sambil berusaha beranjak bangkit. Dia menahan bahuku.

"Buru-buru banget sih hehe... hei kau tidak merindukanku? Sudah lama kan kita tidak bernostalgia." Dia merangkulku dan tersenyum hangat, selalu sok manis.

"Aku kedinginan. Bolehkah aku selesaikan mandinya sekarang?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin.

Kise menatapku nakal, dia meraih pinggangku, "Gak ah.. aku masih kangen.. kamu gak kangen?" Dia menarikku semakin merapat.

Aku merinding, aku terhipnotis akan sosoknya, dadanya yang terbentuk indah, bicepnya yang kokoh, dia memiliki body yang sama sexy dengan Aomine, aku bisa merasakan tangan Kise kini meremas bongkahan pantatku, aku memejamkan mata karena tidak bisa bereaksi sedikit pun, saat bibir lembabnya menyentuh leherku, tamat sudah riwayatku! Aku ereksi.

"Brengsek!" aku terhenyak mendengar makian Aomine, dia melompat ke sungai dan menghantam Kise dengan bringas, Kise tidak melawan. Sepertinya Aomine tidak puas menyerang Kise, kini dia berusaha menyerangku tapi Kise menahan tangan Aomine dengan cepat.

"Aku yang salah, jangan sakiti orang yang pernah aku cintai." Ucap Kise dingin.

"Maksudmu?! Ada apa dengan kalian hah!" Aomine benar-benar murka, aku hanya bisa menangis ketakutan.

Kise mengecup tangan Aomine yang dia tahan tadi, dengan kasar dia tarik tangannya. Dia menatap kesal Kise tapi dia tidak merespon lagi, dia mengangkat pinggangku ke daratan dan dia kembali murka saat melihat penisku, "Kau ereksi?!" bentaknya.

"Ma-maaf.. aku tidak bisa mengendalikan.." ringisku. Aomine hanya menggeleng, rahangnya yang maskulin itu mengencang, dia ambil handukku untuk menutupi penisku kemudian menyeretku kasar ke tenda.

-Aomine POV-

Rasanya mataku panas, dan benar saja aku menangis sekarang. Aku hanya duduk membelakangi Kuroko saat duduk di dalam tenda, rasanya suaraku tercekat, bahkan sekedar bertanya apa hubungannya dengan Kise saja aku tidak mampu, aku ingin menggerang dan meraung karena sakit yang menerkam dadaku. Ada rahasia besar antara kekasihku dan sahabatku. Tapi apa?

"Aomine-kun..." lirih Kuroko. Dia memelukku dari belakang, tangannya menempel di dadaku, saat dia menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di tengkukku aku menjadi lebih tenang, sifat manjanya membuatku kembali mendingin, aku menggenggam tangannya yang ada di dadaku. "Maafkan aku.. Kise mantanku, Cuma mantan. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat yang bukan-bukan, aku Cuma mencintaimu. Kau percaya kan?"

"Apa buktinya?" tantangku.

Kuroko menggeliat ke depanku, duduk di pangkuanku, dia shock saat melihat mataku yang basah. Tangan mungilnya mengusap pipiku dan mengecup kelopak mataku, "Aku akan lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu senang.." ucapnya lembut.

Aku hanya mengangkat satu alisku, menatap bingung. Kuroko memainkan jarinya di dadaku, menatapku dengan mata manisnya, dan kurasa pisangku mulai bereaksi ketika dia menggerakkan bokongnya yang ada di atasku. Gaah! My naugthy Kuroko, pertahananku runtuh, aku terpaksa menjamahnya saat itu. Dan benar-benar jadi moodbooster buatku.

Benar kata orang, jika duduk bersama tidak bisa mendinginkan amarah, bagaimana dengan tidur bersama?

Malam yang panas itu sukses membuat tubuhku pegal semua, padahal langit mulai terang, aku juga bisa mendengar banyak krasak-krusuk orang-orang mulai beraktifitas di luar tenda. Tapi rasanya pagi ini aku terlalu nyaman dengan poisisiku, dimana Kuroko tidur di atas dadaku, tangannya yang mengalung di leherku, sangat hangat. Aku meraih tangannya, kukecup lembut, haha bau amis.

Dia menggeliat, membuat senjataku bergesekan dengan kulitnya, aku sedikit merinding, aku mencium kepalanya gemas, "Aku mencintaimu Tetsu..." desisku lembut.

"Eenghh.. aku juja..." lirihnya dengan suara halus dan setengah sadar, menbuatku terkekeh.

Camping terus berlanjut, dimana kami melakukan penanaman pohon, penjelajahan, pentas seni, dan juga memberi penghargaan pada peserta camping terbaik. Aku merasa hubungan kami agak diberatkan semenjak kehadiran Kise, dengan agresif dia selalu menggoda kami. Tapi entah kenapa, hal itu membuatku semakin care dengan Kuroko. Aku menjaganya sepenuh hati, aku takut kehilangannya, aku berusaha menahan diri bertindak semena-mena dengannya.

Aku berusaha memperbaiki sikapku karena aku tau Kise orang yang seru dan baik, aku takut Kuroko membandingkan sikap kami, yang tentu saja aku kalah segala-galanya dari Kise, aku lakukan apapun yang terbaik sepanjang camping. Aku selalu menggandeng tangan Kuroko kemana pun, aku sudah tidak perduli dengan ucapan orang, hanya satu yang aku takutkan, kehilangannya.

Dengan derasnya badai yang menerpa hubungan kami, kami semakin memperkokoh hubungan sepanjang camping hingga acara ini selesai. Bus yang mengantar kami pulang sudah sampai ke stasiun, aku terkejut saat keluar dari bus ada seorang pemuda manis berkulit putih sungkem dengan Kise kemudian mengecup pipinya.

Kise menatapku dan Kuroko, "Hei teman-teman! Sini!'' sapanya.

Aku menggenggam tangan Kuroko untuk mendekati Kise, "Siapa?" tanyaku dingin. Mereka mirip, mungkin saja adik Kise. Ah gak deh, aku bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat Kise tidak tau dia memiliki adik laki-laki.

Bocah ini terlihat masih SMP atau baru masuk SMA, tersenyum manis sambil sungkem kepada kami berdua saat Kise beri kode, "Kenalkan ini pacarku. Dek, kenalin ini sahabat-sahabat kakak."

"Salam kenal kak." sapanya dengan senyuman manis membuat gigi kelincinya terlihat.

Aku menatap tajam, Tceh... sudah punya pacar masih centil, "Oh ya, Kurokocchi temani pacarku dulu ya bentar. Aku mau bicara empat mata dengan Aominecchi." Pinta Kise. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Maumu apa sekarang?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau sekarang sudah dewasa, Aominecchi.." desisnya sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku mengangkat alis, "Terus?"

"Awalnya aku sangat senang saat bertemu kau dan Kurokocchi disini. Kalian orang yang baik, sangat serasi untuk bersatu. Tapi sikap kasarmu membuatku terganggu, sehingga aku berpikir keras untuk mencari solusi ini. aku ingin, Kurokocchi orang yang sangat aku cintai berada di tangan yang tepat. Aku menggoda kalian, karena biasanya setiap masalah pasti memiliki hikmah tersendiri. Dan bisa dilihat kan? Gangguan yang aku berikan membuatmu lebih lunak dan menyadari betapa pentingnya Kurokocchi." Mendadak suara Kise serak, dia tertunduk sambil menangis, dia menepuk bahuku, "Kurokocchi orang yang sangat special, dia sabar dan tulus. Perlakuanku bodohku di masa lalu membuatku kehilangannya, kau tau bagaimana perasaanku? Hancur.. aku kacau, aku nyaris mati dan gila... butuh bertahun-tahun menyembuhkan rasa sakitku, sosoknya sangat berperan kuat dalam hidupku. Kau sahabatku, orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku hanya ingin memberi peringatan, jangan ulangi kebodohanku di masa lalu, jangan kasar dengannya, dia rapuh, Aominecchi... dia terlalu banyak berkorban."

Aku terhenyak, bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi. Aku hanya mengangguk mantab membuat Kise tersenyum dan menepuk pipiku, Kise menarikku ke tempat tadi, "Hei Kurokocchi!" panggilnya.

Kuroko yang tadi asik mengobrol dengan kekasihnya Kise mulai memperhatikan kami. Kise meraih tangan Kuroko dan menyatukannya di tanganku, "Aku titip Kurokocchi, jaga dia baik-baik.. bye!" Kise yang ceria langsung berlari menggandeng kekasihnya. Aku dan Kuroko hanya tertawa ringan.

Kutatap matanya yang sayu, dia sangat berharga. Aku pegang janjiku, pasti kujaga Kuroko baik-baik.

TAMAT

Review ya cintaah~


End file.
